There has been proposed a technique for improving the viewing angle characteristic of a liquid crystal display device by displaying an input gray level a plurality of times while switching the γ characteristic. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique by which, with respect to a single input gray level (halftone), a bright display with a relatively high luminance is carried out twice and a dark display with a relatively low luminance is carried out twice.
The following describes such a display method with reference to FIG. 27. FIG. 27 illustrates a state in which a pixel changes its luminance through a cycle of four frames, namely from a first frame Fn through to a fourth frame Fn+3. “A” represents an input gray level corresponding to a bright display, whereas “B” represents an input gray level corresponding to a dark display. “+” represents a positive write polarity, whereas “−” represents a negative write polarity.
Specifically, the above technique switches between a bright display and a dark display by, for example, using as a single picture element the three pixels of a R (red) pixel, a G (green) pixel, and a B (blue) pixel arranged in a row direction (that is, a lateral direction). The technique carries out, (i) for the three pixels included in a picture element, a bright display during the first frame Fn, a bright display during the following second frame Fn+1, a dark display during the following third frame Fn+2, and a dark display during the following fourth frame Fn+3, and (ii) for a picture element adjacent to the above picture element, a dark display during the first frame Fn, a dark display during the following second frame Fn+1, a bright display during the following third frame Fn+2, and a bright display during the following fourth frame Fn+3. This technique displays a single input gray level (halftone) with use of two different kinds of display (that is, a bright display and a dark display) having respective luminances, and thus provides an improved viewing angle characteristic.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 7-121144 A (Publication Date: May 12, 1995)